The Mark of Athena My Prediction
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: I know this has been done but I really wanted to do one also. Please read! Obviously about the Mark of Athena. Rated T to be safe. Probably should be K or K   but I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Mark of Athena my prediction

It's me. Thinking of doing a prediction for mark of Athena. I read other ones and just wanted to share my opinion. May or may not be a multi chapter fic. Depends on if people like this. Well, here goes nothing!

Chapter 1- Percy

I walked with Hazel and Frank to the field of Mars. It looked like Reyna was givin orders to attack. I ran up to her, asking what the Hades did she think she was doing. Reyna stiffened and said, "Percy, these,- these graeci are coming down in a warship. If we have to fight, we will." I replied, " i dont care if they come in a warship or an airplane, they are my family. Plus, Jason's on that boat. Are you sure you want to risk peircing an arrow into his skin?" Reyna finally gave up. She said that they would not attack unless a Greek made the first move.

Finally, the warship settled on the field if Mars. The dude from the video, Leo Valdez, walked out of the boat saying, "what is wrong with you people? No, καλοσήρθατε?" Reyna nudged me. "uh, what does that mean?" i sighed. "it means no welcome." Reyna just nodded. Leo came over to me. He said, "So you are the Savior of Olympus. DUDE, YOU ROCK!" I thanked him, but then asked where Annabeth was. He said, "Oh, she stayed behind at Camp Half Blood. Giant dudes were attacking them."

My heart sank. That one week that I have been awake I have only been thinking about Annabeth. And know she decided not to come. As if he was reading my thoughts, Leo said, "But she wanted to come. It's just that Camp needed her...". A girl was the next person to get off the ship. She had choppy, brown, uneven hair. She had multicolored eyes, leading me to believe that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She walked up to me, asking me if I remembered everything. I told her I did, but I didn't know who she was. She laughed and said, "Oh, no you shouldn't remember me. I came to camp after you left. Annabeth told me to tell you that if you remembered, send her an Iris message immediately." I sighed. All of a sudden, I heard gasps and murmers. Then Gwen shouted, "Jason's back!" Octavian looked pissed. He probably was hoping that us Greeks killed Jason so he could declare war on us. Reyna ran up to Jason and kissed him full on the lips. The Aphrodite girl, Piper, looked mad.

After Jason emerged from the ship, all my old friends came out. I was happy to see every single one of them. Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Katie Gardener, Chris, Grover, hey, I was even happy to see Clarisse. When she came up to me, the first thing out of her mouth was, "Prissy, you look ridiculous." I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered that I was wearing a toga. I cursed in ancient Greek. Thalia came up to me and said, "Kelp Head, watch your language." "Shut it Pinecone Face, it's not like you do it any better." Jason said, "Why are you calling my sister Pinecone Face? Is that like an insult or something?" I laughed. "Thals, you didn't tell Jason about your tree experiance? And also, I'm Percy." Jason laughed. "Really? I couldn't figure that out myself." I knew that he definately was Thalia's half sister, they had the same saracastic sense if humor. Then, I realized he said sister. Not half sister, but full sister. I asked them what they meant about that. Thalia laughed and said, "Both of our fathers are Zeus, but we also have the same mother, so we're like, legit siblings." I said, "Thals, you never told anyone about him..." Thalia responded by saying, "When we were little, Hera/Juno took him. He's the reason I stuck around at home longer." I noticed that she didn't like talking about this subject, so I changed it. "So, Thalia, what's camp been like?" Jason answered for her, saying, "Dude, everyone's been looking for you. She's gone crazy..." Right then, I knew I had to get Annabeth to know that I remembered...

-PAGE BREAK-—-

Annabeth POV

I tried not to cry as the Argo 2 sailed off into the sky. I knew I had to stay behind to protect the camp; it was in danger. But I don't know why mosters keep on attacking. I mean, the Golden Fleece is there and Peleus (A/N is that the name of the dragon that guards the fleece?) is protecting it, so I don't know why the borders are failing. But I also stayed at Camp for another reason. If Percy didn't remember me and Hera made him get another girlfriend, I don't know what I'll do. We went on so many quests together, and all of that, just wiped away? No. I can't do that. I remember Sally Jackson, Percy's mom, said that Percy sent her a voice mail saying that he was on a quest and fine, but he didn't mention Camp Half Blood or any of his other friends. I just hope he remembers me.

A/N I don't know if I should make this a multi chapter or if I should just end it here. Please send me reviews. This is my first fic and I really want to know if I did well. Also, if you have something bad to say, I accept constructive critisism, but please, no flames. Flamers will be blocked. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. It's me. Again. I only got one review from HyperOps but it seriously made my day. I was happy that someone actually thought it was good. So thank you to HyperOps, you are my first reviewer! Ok you probably don't want to hear me talk anymore. On with the story! Oh, right... The disclaimer… I'm not Rick Riordan...

Percy POV

I saw all my old friends. Clarisse, Thalia, Grover, Conner and Travis, Katie Gardner, even Clovis from the Hypnos cabin. All he said to me was "Oh, hey Perce. " Then he stumbled back up the stairs and went to some room, probably his bedroom, to go back to sleep. I will never understand those kids. I had once asked Annabeth why they never stayed awake. She said it was from their father. Since he was the god of sleep, it was only right that his children should sleep also. So I asked Annabeth, " So what does Hypnos do, sleep the day away?" I meant it as joke but she responded, "Yes, that is exactly what he does."

I was so confused at the moment. Then Annabeth just kissed me and called me Seaweed Brain. Gods, i miss her. I then remembered that I had to Iris Message her! Right when I got a golden drachma out, Reyna came up to me and said, "Come. We have a Senate Meeting now." I tried to protest, but she just said that whatever I had to do could wait until later. She led the way to the Senate House. When we got there, Reyna tried to get me to sit in the praetor chair, but i shook my head and said, "Jason, I'm giving you the Praetor position. You belong here; I belong at Camp Half-Blood." He looked shocked, but I took off he toga and gave it to him. He took it, put it on, and sat in the praetor chair. Of course, Octavian decided to speak at that point. He shouted, "WHAT IS THIS? A ROMAN WILLINGLY GIVING UP POWER?" I sighed; this guy was really pissing me off. I yelled back, "YOU KNOW WHAT OCTAVIAN? I'M NOT ROMAN! I'M GREEK!" Octavian muttered, "You mean graecus." I was about to get up and go and kill Octavian, but Frank, Hazel, and Clarisse had to hold me back. Frank muttered to me, "Remember, if anything happens to anyone, they will blame it on your friends and you and then it will be World War Three and you would have to fight with us." He had a point. All of a sudden, a bright flash of light illuminated the room.

Ok well that's it for today! Total cliffhanger right? Lol. Ok so, now you know what to do! Also, I apologize for the short chapter, but I all of a sudden forgot who was supposed to be the "bright flash of light." So please, if you want to write a review and send your ideas of who you think it should be, I would be more than happy to consider those ideas, unless I remember who it was supposed to be.

In case you didn't it's to review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Moa chapter 3**

**Heyy it's me again. Just wanted to make the people that like this story another chapter. **

Annabeth's POV

After the Argo 2 sailed away from my sight, I walked back to my cabin. I went to my dresser and got my brown box. I sat on my bed cross-legged and I opened the box. Inside were pictures and of me, Percy, and some of my other friends from Camp Half Blood.

I took out the first picture. It was me, Grover, and Percy after we returned from our first quest. Grover was at the left of the picture. He had a cheesy smile and was holding up a can of coke as if to say, "Cheers!" Percy was at the right, holding up a mug of blue coke as if to respond to Grover's cheers. I was in the middle with my hands crossed over my chest and my eyes were in the middle of an eye roll. I remember I was thinking, "Idiots." We were all wearing orange Camp Half Blood tee shirts. I smiled at the memory.

Next was a picture of us the next year. It was taken right after the chariot race that Percy and I won. The picture showed me kissing Percy's cheek and him turning bright red. I remember it was the Stoll brothers that took that picture. I cursed them out in my head. That was the beginning of what the Aphrodite campers called Percabeth.

The next picture was in the winter, right before we went to Nico and Bianca's school. Chiron had driven us to Mrs. Jackson's house to pick up Percy, and his mom would have driven us to the school. Mrs. Jackson had taken the picture. The next picture was taken the same year. It was at the Olympian dance after the goddess Artemis saved us from dying. Poseidon had taken the picture... Percy and I were standing together, holding up bottles of coke. In the background you could see my mother staring disapprovingly at Percy. Her expression was quite funny. (A/N picture Athena looking mad. It made me laugh)

The next summer was a picture of me, Percy, Rachel, Grover, and Tyson. Percy was standing next to me, Rachel next to him, Grover next, and Tyson last. This picture made me think of the kiss Percy and I shared in the Labyrinth. Ah, the days were easier. Well, actually, not really with the big Titan War and all, but at least Seaweed Brain was with me.

The 2nd to last picture was a newer one. It was just Percy and I, still dirty and exhausted from the final battle of Olympus. He was carefully holding my broken arm. I smiled a little. It's amazing. They say a picture's worth a thousand words; well it's certainly true. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. I look at the picture one more time, sighed, and opened the door to my cabin.

Rachel was there. "Hey Rachel," I said. "What brings you here?" "I got really bored, no one good's around here anymore," she joked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well the Stoll brothers aren't here and normally I'd be happy but then I don't have anybody to yell at for being so irritatingly annoying!" Rachel exclaimed. I laughed. "So what are you looking at?" she asked me. I told her that I was looking at a box of pictures of Percy and I and some other people, but mostly us. She asked if she could join me, which of course I said yes to. See, I used to despise her because I thought she used to like Percy. But then she became the Oracle and had to give up boys, so she's no threat to me anymore. I looked at the final picture in the box. Rachel looked over my shoulder. It was 2 weeks before Percy went missing. We were in front of the lake, and we had big, cheesy smiles on our faces. His arm was around my waist, and my arm was around his shoulder. I remembered what had happened...

_-FLASHBACK- _

_"C'mon wise girl, it's just a picture!" Percy whined._

_"Ugh, fine, but make it quick Rachel." _

_Rachel was taking the picture of us. She snapped the photo and said, "There, done." All of a sudden Percy pushed me in the water. I thought to myself, "oh no you don't" and grabbed him into the water with me. We surfaced again, soaking wet, and laughing our butts off. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

All of a sudden, Rachel said, "I think we are being watched. We both turned around and gasped. We saw...

**I had to cut it off there. You could thank me now. Ok, I know author's notes are boring, but pleas read this. I only got three reviews for my first chapter, because I figured that since I had only made it for people who were members, anonymous readers couldn't review. So for the second chapter, I only got one review! So please, if you review quicker it would make my day and probably make me review a lot quicker... See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

All of a sudden a bright flash illuminated the room. It was... Iris. As in, the goddess Iris. Who helped Frank, Hazel and I on our quest. And gave us cupcakes. (A/N What was it that Iris gave them? Was it cupcakes?)

I bowed to her. "Lady Iris".

"No, Percy, this is... I'm sorry, ma'am, who is your Roman form?" asked Reyna. Iris laughed.

"No, no, daughter of Bellona, the son of Poseidon here-" she was cut off by... Who else but Octavian?

He said, "Lady Iris, he is the son of Neptune." Clarisse, yes you heard me, CLARISSE stood up and said, "Octavian you are annoying the *insert curse here* (ICH) out of me. And that takes a lot to do. Even Percy here hasn't annoyed me that much so why don't you just shut the *ICH* up and respect the goddess in front of you." Everyone stared open mouthed at Clarisse. Me included. You know, I have a newfound respect for her. "Well thank you Clarisse," i said. She smiled at me.

Iris cleared her throat. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Octavian who was shut up by the daughter of Ares..." Octavian coughed. "Mars," he muttered under his breath. Iris glared at him. "... Daughter or Ares," she continued, "the son of Poseidon is correct, daughter of Bellona. I do not have a Roman form, I am a Greek goddess. I am the Greek goddess of the rainbow. Perseus, you have heard of my son, Butch, right?" i nodded. "Your son Butch, with he rainbow tattoo, right?" Iris nodded. Octavian was cracking up. "He... Has... A... Rain...bow... Tattoo..,?" Iris glared at him. "Yes Octavian, Butch has a tattoo of a rainbow. If you dare saw that that's embarrassing, I will tell everyone about the teddy bear you sleep with, oh wait, sorry, everyone knows now." Iris smiled sweetly at him. Octavian turned beat red.

"Well," Iris said, "I am aware that you haven't sent a true IM in a while. Care to do it now?" She smiled at me. She filled the room with mist. "Go," she told me. "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half Blood." i said. The connection was great and soon i had an HD vision of Annabeth and Rachel sitting of Annabeth's bed, looking at a photo. Rachel said, "I think we are being watched." They turned around and gasped. "Annabeth," I said.

Tada! Sorry for not updating in so long. You'll get many updates over break!


	5. Chapter 5

Moa ch 5

Annabeth POV

Rachel and I turned around and gasped. Standing in front of us was Percy. He looked stunned and said, "Annabeth?" It felt great hearing his voice again. He only bad thing is that he said my name as a question. I smiled and said, "Yeah." He smiled and was about to say something else but was interrupted when a girl jumped in front of him and kissed him. Not a friendly kiss, like a full on lips kiss. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the Athena cabin with tears brimming my eyes. I never really let my emotions go wild after Percy disappeared. I mean, the day Percy disappeared I just sat on his bed and cried the whole day. But then I hardened up. I heard Jason, Leo, and Piper talking about me one day as a "tough, no emotion girl who has no fun." I do too have fun! It's just I was depressed. Piper knew how I felt though with her Jason/Reyna situation. I didn't even notice where I was walking until I felt water and my feet. Of course, I was at the beach. Percy's favorite place. I sat on the shore so that the water was lapping on my feet gently. I thought back to all of my memories with Percy...

Percy's POV

"Annabeth?" I asked and immediately regretted it. It came out as a question. "Dammit," I thought to myself. "Yeah," she said. I felt so happy to hear that angelic voice. I opened my mouth to tell her I missed her until a girl I barely knew, who was in the third cohort, I think her name was Brooke, came up to me and kissed me straight on the lips. She was a daughter of Venus, so she used this love magic, so I was forced to kiss back. I heard a lot of shuffling in the Iris Message, and the next thing I know, Brooke stopped kissing me and said, "C'mon, you really want this." She used charmspeak, which I was accustomed to back at Camp Half Blood, and let's just say I wasn't really good at resisting it. I just nodded. Brooke giggled and jumped on me. She said, "Kiss me, Percy." Ah, stupid charmspeak. I just nodded… again. I put my arms behind her back to support her and kissed her back. Two seconds later, I broke out of the charmspeak. I let go of her and she dropped to the ground with a thud. "Brooke," I said, trying not to kill her. "Yes?" she responded sweetly. I was really getting annoyed with her. "You know I have a girlfriend, right?" she pretended not to know, and I know it was pretend because I had made an announcement to everyone when he Argo 2 was still landing. "Great, now Annabeth hates me," i thought. Then I remembered that there was still an Iris Message going on, and Rachel was still in it! "Thank the gods," I thought. "Rachel," I said. Rachel looked at me. "Do you remember?" she asked. Then she did a face palm. She continued, "I'm an idiot for asking that, of course you don't remember, you just made out with some random girl." "No," I quickly said. "I don't even know her name; she's a daughter of Aphrodite/Venus, she charmspoke me! And also to prove that I remember, you are Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Camp Half Blood, and that girl, with the blonde hair, was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Cabin 6, and my girlfriend." Rachel stare at me open mouthed. Octavian spoke up. "An oracle! Who do these people think they are? There is no such thing as an oracle!" Rachel came up with a clever comeback. "Octagon, shut up!" Many whistles rang though the air. Who knew that a girl could just insult Octavian openly? Rachel looked back at me. She said, "Look, Percy, we definitely have to talk about what stupid things you have done recently, but right now, you really need to talk to Annabeth." I nodded. "Talk to you soon, Rachel." Iris, who I forgot was even there, pointed her finger at the message and moved it to my favorite place at Camp Half Blood. The beach. Annabeth was sitting there, with the waves gently lapping her feet. "Annabeth," I whispered. She didn't hear me. "Annabeth," I said louder this time. She turned around. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but as soon as she saw me, and thank the gods that I actually said her name as a statement this time, her hands flew to her mouth and she said, "Percy."

Heyyyy you'll probably get many updates during break so don't worry about that small cliffhanger. Just remember to review! Also, any ideas for this story? Love all of you who review! If you don't review… well I love you too! I just won't know who you are. So please review so I know who I'm loving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moa ch 6**

**Sorry for not putting updates up over break, you all must hate me now! Please don't hate me. Anyways, I'm finally posting another chapter of this fanfic! Please, review. Also, if you have any ideas on how I should continue this story, please say so in your reviews. Okay. Now for the people who reviewed… I don't know who reviewed for the last couple of chapters so I'll do the last 3 people…**

**me: Well thanks! I wasn't sure who would find that funny… Sometimes I make jokes and they aren't really funny at all! **

**darkhairandgreeneyes: I did and it was really good… great actually! And I loved that part also, with Octavian.**

**percabethlova101:Well, here it is! **

**Now, I'm just gonna write all the people that reviewed since the beginning… **

**HyperOps**

**iheartmuusic**

**natattack201**

**anon**

**iheartmuusic**

**Wizzpotter**

**WeirdFeather101**

**athena grl**

**me**

**darkhairandgreeneyes**

**percabethlova101**

**I know you guys probably think that was all unnecessary, but I didn't want any hard feeling to whoever reviewed and wasn't mentioned above. **

**I do not own PJO or HoO. There. I said it.**

**Without any further ado, here's the story!**

_Moa ch 6_

_**Hazel's POV**_

While Annabeth and Percy were having a… talk, Iris ushered the rest of the demigods out of the Senate House and into the amphitheatre (just pretend they have one). I couldn't help but think if Leo Valdez was Sammy Valdez reborn. When i saw him, i nearly jumped out of my shoes. Frank was next to me, asking what i was so freaked out about. I pointed.

He said, "What's the big- oh… Sammy?"

Sammy/Leo walked over to me. "Hey Hazel," he said.

I stared at him open mouthed. "How… how do you know my name?" I asked.

Leo frowned. "I-I don't know," he said. "You look familiar."

"You too," I responded.

Frank interrupted, "Hi, my name is Frank Zhang, son of Mars/Ares, descendant of Poseidon, and Hazel's boyfriend. And you are?"

For some odd reason, Leo looked mad when Frank said he was my boyfriend.

Leo recovered quickly and said, "My name is Leo the Amazing Valdez, son of Esperanza Valdez and Hephaestus, the awesome god of blacksmiths and fire. I can make fire. Wanna see?" Without waiting for an answer, he thrust his hand out and a small ball of fire appeared on his hand and danced on his palm. Frank jumped back.

"Whoa," Leo said, "Don't worry, you're not gonna die or anything. I'm not gonna burn you." Frank still looked a little scared.

Leo then said, "Ya know what, I'm gonna go meet up with Jason and see what he's doing. Maybe he could show me some hot chicks." Leo winked at me and then turned on his heel to go find Jason.

Frank turned to me. "I don't trust him," Frank commented.

"Don't worry," I responded. "You're the only one for me."

All of a sudden, a scream pierced the air.

**Here it is! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to put this up. I finished this on the way to the Greek parade in Manhattan. Anyone hear of that? R&R! And also ideas for whom the scream should be!**

**Σας αγαπώ πολλή!**

**I love you all!**

**Review for possibly faster updates and a very happy author!**

**I know I said I was gonna update over the weekend, but sorry about that… There was a lot of stuff going on. I had rehearsals for a play I'm in, and on Sunday, as I already said, I had the Greek Independence Day Parade! Yes, I am half Greek. So, people, I am updating on Monday! And no, I did not stay home because I was sick because, well, I'm not sick. My school, thankfully, gave us the day after the parade off! I know, I know, I'm so lucky. Well people, you probably don't want to read anymore about my life, but I just wanna tell you guys before I go, that I am working on the next chapter of School now, so that will be the next thing I post. If you guys are reading this story for the first time, I think you should go read School also and review. I love you guys for all the reviews! See you guys… hopefully soon!**

**-GoddessArtemis1999**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moa ch 7**

**Hey hey! I know I said that I was gonna do School next but I felt like doing this. I feel really bad guys… As of know, I mean the time I'm writing this, nobody has reviewed! Did you guys like, not like the last chapter? I mean, I understand if some of you hadn't noticed that I put another chapter of this story up, but some of you guys had my story on Story Alert! Okay, maybe you guys didn't check your emails, but… whatever. Just please, even if you don't like this, please review so I know that you guys are actually READING this. Also, give me ideas on how to make it better! Well, even though nobody has reviewed yet, I'm writing another chapter. So, please review. Here ya go!  
><strong>

_Percy's POV_

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "Percy," she said.

She looked thoroughly shocked. She looked like she'd been crying a little. Oh my gosh, I had done that. What have I done? Well, I've been away for like, 9 months, been on a one week quest that all I had been doing was wondering about my past life, and then got raised to Praetor which I already gave back to Jason Grace, I found out that Thalia had a little brother who she happened to keep a secret from us… Oh yeah, and then got kissed by a random girl. And know I'm here. Nothing much. Note the sarcasm. Anyway, Iris ushered the rest of the demigods out of the building and into… Well I don't know. I stayed here, obviously.

So, I looked at Annabeth.

"Hey," I said.

Her expression changed from shock to anger. "8 and ½ months, and all you say is 'hey'?" She said, not screaming it, but not just saying it calmly, either. Oh, no. I'm in trouble… "I wake up one morning, which happened to be the day that we were going to go to the city and hang out and do 'normal' stuff, and then you just… disappeared. Without a trace. Gone. Poof. Disappeared into thin air. May I ask what in the name of the gods where you doing for 8 months?"

Umm…. How was she going to take this?

"Well," I started, "I woke up about a week ago in the Wolf House and went on a quest. And know I'm here."

"A week ago? And the Wolf House? Piper, Leo, and Jason where there like 7 months ago! How in the world did they not see you?"

"I honestly have no clue, Annabeth. And I was gonna call you, but I sorta forgot your phone number."

"Yeah, it also looks like you forgot about me…"

No, no no no no no no no! How exactly am I supposed to tell her that I never forgot her? That will sound so cheesy, and, she probably won't believe me. Well, it's worth a try!

"Annabeth, look, I never forgot you. When I woke up a week ago, the only thing I remembered was you. Okay, that sounded really cheesy. But seriously, that other girl, I don't even know her name; she's a daughter of Aphrodite, Venus, whatever. And you know how they are. But Annabeth, I love you. Always and forever."

She looked shocked. Umm… I think that was the first time we ever said we loved each other. Well, technically, I said it to her, for the first time… Well that was romantic. Through an Iris Message. Let's see where this goes…

All of a sudden, she disappeared through the Iris Message. What the-

She appeared in front of me. She ran into my arms. And we hugged. She said to me, "I love you too." I don't think I've ever smiled wider before. I literally thought my face was going to fall off. "What's with the grin, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

I hadn't even noticed she was looking at me. "Nothing," I said. "I'm just so happy you're with me."

We just looking at each other now. Just staring. Grey eyes met green. For a looooong time. Well it probably wasn't that long, but, it felt really long. Wow. I guess I grew. She was like, 3 inches shorter than me. Well, I remember the days she was taller than me. That was emabarassing. Whatever. Back to staring at each other… She has the most beautiful gray eyes on the planet. I love her. I truly do. I leaned in, and kissed her. She didn't hesitate. She kissed back. I put my hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I don't know how long we kissed for, but soon, I think we both felt the need for oxygen grow to strong and we pushed away from each other, gasping. She looked a million times happier than she did before.

"You like that?" I ask.

She just smiled. All of a sudden, she started screaming.

**People, review if you want more! I just put this up for you guys, in case any of you actually still like this story! Review or you don't get another chapter. Until next time, maybe, Peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Moa ch 8**

**Hey guys. Look, I need help. I was really uninspired to write for a little period of time, because I hadn't gotten any reviews. I went to my account and I noticed I had 3 REVIEWS! Look, I know it's not a lot, but the point is that I haven't gotten anything from FanFiction, they have not sent me anything. No review alerts, favorite story alerts, or favorite author alerts. So I was thinking, okay. That's fine. But one day I went on FanFiction and I noticed that one of the stories that I followed had been recently updated. I went to my email and it didn't have any new emails. Has that ever happened to you guys? 'Cause I haven't gotten anything. So if this has happened to you guys and you know how to make it normal again, just PM me or review me and I will check this story as often as I can. Now, for the reviews:**

**Courtneeeey: Here's the next chapter.**

**DaughterOfAthenaWisdomGoddess: I don't know if I can resist that, but I'm updating a couple days after you sent that review. Lol.**

**amy: Here it is!**

**Annabeth POV**

So when I saw that by some magic I was brought to Camp Jupiter, I was so relived. Sure there was that one part in the back of my mind that was thinking, how dare someone take me from Camp, right when there could be an attack and we are all doomed! Another part was like, I left Rachel there! And another part said, Shut up, other two parts, you're with Percy now. So shut up and enjoy it. So, naturally, I listened to the third part. So, after I smiled to Percy, I started screaming. Right behind him… on one of the chairs… was a big… hairy… spider. I saw Leo come in, followed by the whole Roman camp.

Leo came up to me and said, "So, Annie, sup? When did you get here?"

I punched him in the gut. No one calls me Annie and get away with it, even Percy doesn't get away unharmed. So then, I managed to stutter, "Sp-sp-spider!" Some of the Athena kids started screaming also, and some other kids with grey eyes and blonde hair that I've never seen before also started screaming. I'm guessing that those were the Roman Athena/Minerva kids. A girl with dark eyes and black glossy hair walked over to it and smashed it with her thumb. The kids and I, who were previously screaming, started saying, "Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Seriously, it was gross. Percy put his arms around me and said, "Aww, it was only one spider? Emphasis on the one spider? You haven't screamed that loud since the Thrill O' Love Ride when we were 12." I punched him in the stomach. I was surprised when my hand didn't bounce right back off and start throbbing with pain. I looked at him with a surprised expression. He let out a nervous laugh. I smiled evilly at him. I had an idea of what he was going to say, but I had to hear him say it. He said, "I sorta maybe lost the curse a little bit when I crossed the Little Tiber River when I first got here." Clarisse heard that, and she said, "Prissy, you're not invincible anymore? Nice, I could use you as my personal punching bag now." She grinned. Then I told Percy, "Now I don't have to look for that one particular spot when we are sparring to beat you." Percy gulped. He had even told me himself, I was sorta scary when it came to sparring. I laughed at his expression. "Relax," I said. "I'm not gonna kill you. If I did, I wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore!" We all laughed. I figured I was going to be able to have a nice-sized conversation with Percy, but the girl with the glossy black hair said, "Since a goddess had arrived earlier and interrupted our meeting, I'm sorry Lady Iris, I'm just saying, I find the need to hold another one this time. And find out who the seven members of the quest are."

**Hey guys, sorry this is sorta maybe short, I'm not really sure what you guys consider "short" or "long" is compared to some stories I've read, but ok people! You know what I asked at the top of this story but if you haven't read that, go up and read it now. Please guys, I really don't get any updates from stories, so please help me. Peace out, guys, until next time. **

**~GoddessArtemis1999**


End file.
